camp friendship
by thevampirediaries16
Summary: What happens when Bay and Emmett go to the lake? From the episode where Bay goes to Carlton and they go to the camp, Emmett says their going to the lake but it doesn't show the scene. Rated M for sexual content. One-shot.


all sign language is in **bold**. And this is my first smut, so go easy on me!

* * *

**"Do you want to go to the lake after we go to sleep, sneak out?" **Emmett asked.

**"Yeah, where is the lake?" **I asked as he started walking to the lake pointing it out. It was a large blue lake with large trees surrounding the lake so that you couldn't see it unless you get through the trees. **"I will come here when it's time then." **I said turning around awkwardly, I retraced my path back to the main part just in time to hear the interpreter say what we were going to do today.

After all of the activity's I grabbed a jacket as I opened the door to my cabin slowly and walked to the lake.

The moon shined on the lake, making it bright enough to see Emmet's signing as he walked up to me, **"Beautiful, isn't it?" "Yeah."**

I walked to the shore of the lake, sitting down Indian style. I took off my shoes and put my toes in the surprisingly warm water. **"So, how's it been going?" **He asked, sitting down beside me. **"Good, do you want to swim, the waters warm and I really need a distraction." **I said looking to his surprised face. **"Sure." **I took off my jacket and clothes until I was in my matching black bra and underwear. I walked into the warm water, and turned to see Emmet following me in.

* * *

I watched Bay undress herself as I took off my own clothes until I was in my boxer's. She walked into the water, her hips swaying, she was the sexiest girl he had ever seen. Her black curly hair falling over shoulder's was the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Once she was up to her shoulder's in water she splashed water at me. **"Are you sure you want to do that?"** I asked, reaching for her.

**"Yes."** She said bravely, taking a step back. I grabbed her arm, but she slipped away. I chased her around for a minute and I finally caught her. I pulled her into my arms, her eye's glowed in the moonlight. She leaned forward and kissed me, she stuck her tongue in my mouth, catching me off guard since we only french-ed once before. She put her legs around my hips and her arms around my neck.

* * *

As I wrapped my legs around his hips I wondered what I was doing. Why did I kiss him? I reached to my back and undid the clasp of my bra. **"What are you doing?" **He asked, holding my bra in place. I rose up a little so that he was holding my breast. I then said the one word that meant I was ready, I loved him, and I couldn't wait anymore.

**"Please."**

He pulled off my bra and flung it over to the rest of our clothes. He put his hand down through the water to my unmentionables. and rubbed softly over my clit, I unwrapped my legs and pulled my panties down my legs and gave them to Emmett. He threw them to the pile and walked us over to a large rock a little to the right and set me on the smooth, flat surface. He brought his mouth to my lips and worked it until I was wet enough for him.

He put a finger in me and quickly took it out, I moaned loudly, but it wouldn't make a difference since he couldn't hear me. He put it back in and I moaned again, he decided to try a second finger and got an even louder sound out of me. I was aching for him to be in me. I pulled his head from me and made him look at me, **"Please, now!"**

He took off his boxer's and I gasped at his length, not sure if it could even fit. He must have seen my face because he laughed then kissed me. He centered himself, I bit my lip and gasped at the pain and pleasure of losing my virginity.

He thrust in and out, the friction mind blowing, I tipped my head back and screamed as the orgasm came. I didn't care that I screamed because nobody could hear it, unfortunately, they could see it. I saw a few other teenager's giggling and coming through the thick tree's they stopped and stared as Emmett kept going, I froze, they turned around and slowly walked back. I relaxed and Emmett came inside of me.

I realized something, **"Emmett, did you use something?" **He shook his head, freezing as he realized it too. **"What about one of those morning after things?" **

**"Emmett, I am a virgin, I don't have one of those with me."**

**"Wait till it's time to go, you can stop at the store on the way back, I am sure it will work just the same."**

**"Okay."**

* * *

**_Epilogue_**

Bay didn't get pregnant and they had much more merry sex.

* * *

review!


End file.
